feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Petition/@comment-24588746-20150213211143
I believe that only powers, like reincarnation etc. shouldn't be allowed. But, it would make sense if you are part of something that allows you to have it. Powers, for some, or most people who have them, it makes their character be them. Lets say you have a wolf mixed with with a dragon. And they cant use any of their powers, only fly. Breathing fire would count as a power in my opinion. So basically, by getting rid of powers, your getting rid some of the character itself. What if your character is small, and is bad at fighting, but HAD powers, like being able to put up a force field to save themselves. Without it, they might as well be dead. Reincarnation is OP though, like keep reincarnating as the same person over and over again. One way to keep the powers in check is their blood line, and what they are part of. EX: A long line of fire dragons mixed with wolves. They will be able to have dragon / wolf like features, and some, or most of the fire dragon's powers. If a wolf, who came from a long line of just normal wolves, it wont make sense for them to suddenly have fire powers, since normal wolves don't have any powers. Another way is their species. A plain old, normal wolf or cat shouldn't have any powers, since it would make no sense for them to suddenly have ice powers etc. without anyone in their family having it before them. Power like: like can never get hurt, immortality (if your species is just a normal animal o3o), reincarnation (1-3 times is ok, but anything more than that, like 8 is OP) etc. Is OP in my opinion. Pretend you are just sitting down, and someone came up to you, and attacked you. You killed them, but they said "HA NOPE, I CANT GET HURT, ITS MY POWER HAHA NOOB" What will your reaction be? It would make logical sense to not allow powers like that in Feral Realms. Taking away all of the powers from everyone might make the community seem boring a way. FeralHeart Natives who come into FeralRealms for the first time, who have powers, are forced to get them out of their bios. They end up mad, and possibly will leave the map pack for good, and tell others that it isn't fair. That's like saying that cant a certain color, like red, black, blue, etc. on them. You will be forcing them to do something that they might not want to do. Pretend you are that person, who had powers and is forced to take it out of your bio. How would you react? Would you be like "This is my character, and my powers are part of who they are. You cannot tell me what I can have and what I cant," or something else? Think how others would react to it. Taking away ALL powers would be taking away a part of who people are. What would a fire dragon be without its fire? Fire would be considered a power, right? Then they will just be a normal dragon, not their species. Lets take the Wolvencats for example. Shield mode might be considered a power. The Mist Wolvencats wont be able to make fog etc. The legendaries wont be anything special then in my opinion. They would just be another wolvencat. Nothing special about that them. The legendaries are the main two elements / branches etc. (I think at least.) Without Nature, those who have ANYTHING related to Nature, wouldn't have those. It goes with Death too. That's just my opinion, and I know there's other reasons to not get rid of all of the powers. Note: I might edit this.